


Pillow Talk

by escamas_carmesi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, after sex - Freeform, no beta we die like men, world hard and cold tiddy soft and warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escamas_carmesi/pseuds/escamas_carmesi
Summary: Or how two women who have a hard time with feelings deal with the afterglows and beyond.





	Pillow Talk

There was absolutely nobody in the world that Edelgard von Hresvelg loved more than Byleth Eisner. Before their time in the academy, Byleth’s choice at the Holy Tomb, the five year absence that followed and the war they ended together, she would not have thought possible for one person to love another so much.

Now, if she could only bring herself to _say_ these things, she would feel more satisfied with herself. She wasn’t the best at what to say after sex. Or during sex. Or before sex. She still carries that residual trepidation that _this is too good to be true and something is going to happen to take the rug from under me...again_. That trepidation leads to hesitation; and hesitation, however slight, leads to Byleth worrying that she has done something wrong. She was as attentive a lover as she was a fighter. 

And Edelgard could not abide that.

The silences between them were comfortable, but Byleth realized that Edelgard was deep in thought, singularly concentrated, and it was an odd juxtaposition; her naked lover, on top of her equally naked body, caressing her breasts with her white hair and soft cheeks, covered in sweat and their intermingled ejaculates and Goddess knows what else, looking like she was trying to resolve a mathematical equation.

She dearly hoped that Edelgard's educational zeal did not extend _that_ far.

-“What are you thinking about, El? You look like you’re trying to solve a puzzle.”

Edelgard took a minute to compose her thoughts, then answered:

-”My...Byleth [old habits die hard, she must admit], I was concentrated because I am concerned whether I convey just how much you mean to me, and how special these moments are, and how your one choice to pick me that day so long ago changed my life completely and for the better. I know I’m not as eloquent or loquacious when the topic of feelings is involved, but I feel I would be remiss if I didn’t make that clear. I love you Byleth. You are what saved me from the edge of the abyss as the abyss stared back at me. And I wholeheartedly believe that you, my love, are the only one who could have done that. I will forever cherish the miracle that is you.”

Byleth looked at her El for a second and then _chortled._ Edelgard was as astounded as she was miffed. That was _not_ the reaction she expected would result from her pouring her heart out. But Byleth smiled at her jovially and made sure to explain herself before the Emperor decided to revise the definition of treason.

“El, I know we both have a lot to learn about feelings and communication, but I don’t need you to tell me that you love me when you so clearly show it. And I hope I also succeed in showing you my love. But for now jjust know that the both of us can just lay here and enjoy the silence”. Edelgard cooed a soft “thank you Byleth” and further sank her face between Bayleth’s breasts, trying to hide the prominent rosy hue her cheeks were taking.

“However El, since you are in a talkative mood, there’s something I do want to talk about-

I didn’t realize you were into _that.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a second attempt at increasing the amount of Edeleth in this world. I took the "pillow" prompt from Edeleth week and well, I'm not sure if this is what the organizers were thinking but here it is. I'm sure there's a pillow _somewhere_ (aside from Byleth's tiddies) 
> 
> I always appreciate any and all feedback!


End file.
